Keeping Company
by ClericalCandlelight
Summary: When a letter arrives offering a chance of a lifetime, Roseluck travels to Canterlot, leaving Adam with Minuette alone to keep him company. Minuette, however, couldn't be happier. A sequel to Three Is A Crowd.


_"_ _Life in Ponyville shimmers,"_ a gentle voice sing-songed amid a near-constant hoof-fall upon the hardwood floor of the local Ponyville flower shop, _"life in Ponyville shi-i-ines.."_

Roseluck's tune dropped down to a mere hum as she picked up a watering can in her teeth, tilting her head to let the spout rain down on the flower pots in front of her, her mind seemingly elsewhere as she worked through her usual routine; first, she would water the flowers, then she would help tend to the seedlings, and finally, she'd help Lily with delivering any orders that had come in from town. It was hard, honest work; the kind that best-suited an earth pony such as herself.

"You hear the princess sing it _one time_ ," Daisy groaned out, Roseluck glancing over to see the magenta-colored mare with her head rested on the counter in annoyance, "and now it's stuck in your head."

"Like the stick that's been stuck in your plot?" Roseluck dropped the watering can, catching it idly in a hoof to prevent a mess – a mistake she'd made one too many times before to not have learned from by now. Daisy huffed, though she did not rescind her comment; instead, she only stuck her tongue out, a gesture Roseluck was happy to return.

"Not like you're unfamiliar with having one yourself." Lily snorted in amusement as she strode out of the back room, a bag of seeds on her back which she shrugged off onto a marked pile; though the flower shop _was_ primarily in business to sell, well, flowers, it was recently that Lily had seen a potential market in offering seeds to more edible vegetation, especially in a town which prided itself on its produce.

"Having what?" Roseluck's brow raised, missing the mark of her friend's joke, biting the watering can yet again to return to her work.

"Having a stick up your plot, dummy! Or is that collar just a joke?"

What followed was the loud crash of a watering can hitting the floor and a startled cry of a stunned mare; Roseluck's face seemed to go sheet-white as she reared onto her haunches, hoping to use the position to get a better look at her neck, hooves feeling along the short hair of her coat in search of the aforementioned collar. To her surprise, she found nothing, her hyperventilating dying down as she turned a pair of wide, almost petrified eyes toward Lily. "...H-How did you..?"

"You almost always come in with a funny walk," Daisy blurted out, head still on the counter, a very amused smile on her muzzle, "and then there's the fact that your tail isn't exactly as good a means of covering yourself as a dress."

Roseluck's face turned from pale to a bright red, the mare sitting back on the floor, seemingly dazed by the revelation that came along with their words.

For the longest time, Roseluck had always felt like she'd been doing a good job of keeping the precise nature of her love life a secret; the passionate nights with Adam were too amazing to give up, an almost addictive experience she tried to get every day if she could, but the shame of knowing that others, especially her best friends, knew that she was that kind of mare...it almost felt like her world was crashing do-

"We don't care, Rose." Daisy rolled her eyes, stifling a laugh.

Roseluck snapped back to attention, blinking as she replayed Daisy's words in her head. "What?"

"We don't care that you're into that sort of thing, Roseluck!" Lily couldn't contain herself anymore, leaning on a few sacks of potato seeds as she busted up laughing. "You think you're the only mare that walks around Ponyville with her plot-hole a little stretched out?"

"Why are you _looking?_ " Rose stamped her hoof with a huff of her own, turning her head away from the others as she trotted over to get a mop, heart pounding with embarrassment. Rising onto her back legs, she worked the mop with her forelegs, trying to focus on her work instead of starting a shouting contest that could potentially be heard from outside. "A-And how did you know about my co-"

"We didn't." Daisy hummed. "But your response was confirmation enough, right?"

"I..." Roseluck took a deep breath, turning her gaze back to the floor. "I hate you two."

"You love us; and we love you, Roseluck." Lily pouted, trotting over to offer the disgruntled mare a hug. Despite her better judgment, Roseluck took it, frowning still.

"You never said why you were even looking." Roseluck pointed out as she gently pulled away from the hug, returning to mopping up the water.

"Daisy and I are, uh...the kinda mares who look, I guess." Lily mumbled after a moment, her own cheeks flushing.

There was no chance for Rose to press further, however, for it was no sooner that Lily's words had left her mouth that the door to the shop swung open, a gray pegasus trotting in with a smile on her face and a glint in her yellow eyes, which seemed at odds over what wall she was presently looking at. "Good morning, Missus and Missus and, uh, Missus Flower!" The pegasus beamed, voice bubbly as can be, a saddlebag brimming with letters swaying at her hip.

"Good morning to you too, ma'am!" Daisy perked up, a smile spreading across her face as she quickly shifted from her grumpy morning mood to the demeanor she adopted in the face of any potential customer; Roseluck wouldn't exactly call the mare two-faced, as both personas were genuine parts of her dear friend, but she certainly wished she would be graced by 'nice Daisy' more often.

All the more reason to want to drum up business, she supposed.

The pegasus seemed pleased as punch by the friendly greeting, beaming as she lifted a wing, allowing her to crane her neck toward her saddlebag, digging through it idly with her snout before seemingly humming in satisfaction. "Mhm!" She pulled her head away, an envelope held carefully in her mouth, a wing snatching it up in a pinch to offer it outward to Daisy. "A letter, missus, though it's a little weird to me; they wrote the letter to your shop!"

Daisy blinked in confusion, looking at the gray pegasus for a moment before taking the envelope and carefully opening it, eyes scanning quickly across the paper contained inside. For a moment, she was quiet, though it only really lasted a moment; after that, the mare began to tremble in excitement, a sound building in the back of her throat before she suddenly burst into a fit of joyful laughter. Dropping the letter on the counter, she cleared it with a single leap, trotting to where Roseluck and Lily were standing with energy in her step...only to find the two of them staring at her like she was a mad-mare.

"Daisy," Roseluck raised a brow, watching the mare bouncing subtly on her hooves, "are you okay?"

"Big order?" Lily guessed, tilting her head as she too did little more than watch her friend stand beside herself with excitement. "I can start loading up the cart, if you want."

"We're gonna need a bit more than a cart!" Daisy almost cracked up, stamping a hoof on the floor and shaking her head in disbelief. Taking a deep breath, the mare attempted to cease her seemingly nonsensical babbling, though the energy that seemed to be coursing through her just wouldn't quit; the thrill of a natural high, if Roseluck had ever seen one.

Though she typically needed something long and hard jammed inside of her to cause it; apparently, all Daisy needed was a letter.

"So," Daisy already took another breath, looking like she might start hyperventilating, "you know about the festival in Canterlot this weekend, right?"

"The Royal Flower Festival?" Lily perked up, a sort of energy taking her over as well. "Well, duh!" She snorted, stamping her own hoof. "It's like a gardener's wet dream to go there! All the prettiest flowers from across Equestria – some even straight from the royal gardens of Celestia herself – all on display in a beautiful festival full of music, flower-based foods," she licked her lips, "and at the end, there's this HUGE parade where they have the flowers from the royal garden all organized in ornate patterns around the biggest sunflower I've ever seen!"

The mare would go further, but considering that even she had fallen under the incredulous stare of Roseluck, she suddenly clammed up, blushing and laying her ears back against her head in embarrassment. "I-I mean.." She cleared her throat, shaking her head quickly. "Never heard of it, Daisy!"

"Well, you're gonna be hearing a lot about it, Lily," Daisy beamed, looking like she was going to burst if she didn't get to the end of her explanation in time, "because, girls, we're going to Canterlot!"

Lily gasped in surprise, hooves going to the sides of her face. "Oh! Did we get invited?"

"You could say that.." Daisy hummed, chuckling as she took a step closer to Lily. "If by invited, you mean requested by the _princess_ _herself_ to direct and oversee the flower arrangements for the _entire_ festival _._ " She looked Lily in the eye, smirking. "Did you, Lily?"

Roseluck had only a second to step aside before Lily launched herself at her friend, bowling Daisy over and leaving her laying on the floor beneath her, a wide grin plastered across her face. "Are you serious!?" She almost squealed in disbelief, trotting quickly to the counter, snatching up the letter to read it over herself.

To the surprise of Daisy, Roseluck, _and_ the mail-mare still watching the three ponies, Lily's response was a genuine whinny of delight, the mare kicking her front legs up in excitement before quickly grabbing the letter in her teeth, bringing it over to Roseluck. "Rose, Rose!" She exclaimed through her teeth. "You gotta read this!"

Roseluck snatched the letter from her friend, a look of surprise beginning to spread across her own face, eyes scanning over the words marked into the paper; the penmareship was beautiful, no doubt the work of someone writing by use of unicorn magic – perhaps even an alicorn's, if Daisy's enthusiasm hadn't been misplaced.

 _...We truly hope you can help in directing this year_ ' _s festival; I know this is short-notice, but I have every faith in you three to achieve in only a few days what others may call impossible in a month. Call it an eye for talent; I've only been gardening for a few centuries, myself._

 _In friendship and radiance,_

 _Princess Celestia_

Watching Roseluck's eyes slowly grow wider, fixated on the named signed at the end, the gray pegasus offered a bashful smile. "Is she also going to scream?" She quirked a brow, trying her best not to giggle; of course, her best wasn't exactly _good_ when it came to stifling laughter, a few giggles escaping her lips as Roseluck finally dropped the letter to the floor.

"Girls.." Roseluck mumbled, watching as the paper slowly drifted down, landing on the floor like the delicate feather of a swan; even paper signed by the princess seemed to possess some grace, she rationalized, though it was likely just her imagination. Looking to Daisy and Lily, she found herself unable to say any more than that, her heart slowly becoming more audible to her.

 _Thump thump. Thump thump._

"This is.." She shook her head, hoping to wake herself up from whatever daydream she was experience; to her dismay, she still found herself standing in a small circle with her friends, a letter from _Princess Celestia_ laying on the floor between them. This was real. This was _happening_. This was…

"This is great!" She finally exclaimed, rearing up onto her back legs, throwing her forelegs around Daisy and Lily respectively, pulling them in close for a tight hug as an ecstatic giggle escaped her. "It's insane, and impossible, and so painfully unlikely I _still_ think it's a prank, but it's so, so great!"

"Finally," Daisy giggled, "our big chance to show off our floral skills to the whole of Equestria!"

"If we pull this off, who knows what doors it'll open!" Lily nodded quickly, unable to rid herself of the grin across her face. "Do you think Twilight put in a good word for us?"

"Please," Daisy turned her snout up, a prideful chuckle leaving her, "we're great enough on our own; I'm sure Celestia saw the arrangements we made for her arrival before the parasprite outbreak, and she was so wowed, she just had to ask us to fill in for the festival!"

"But, Daisy.." Lily blinked. "The parasprites _ate_ the arrangements; Celestia never got to see them."

The two quickly fell into a state of playful bickering, leaving Roseluck to take a few steps back, the world falling away from her as she swept up in her own imagination. This could mean a lot for her future as a florist and gardener; it may sound silly to somebody without as green a hoof as her or the others, but to Roseluck, an opportunity like this felt like one that only came once in a lifetime. Already, she could imagine it; the sounds of the festival all around her, the smell of a thousand flowers, each one uniquely beautiful in a way only one of her talent could appreciate.

And still, no matter how much of a dream-come-true it felt for her, there was a nagging sensation at the back of her mind; the feeling that something was missing.

Finally, it clicked.

"Adam." She said, almost breathlessly; the sound, however, still proved enough to break Daisy and Lily from their mutual daydream, the two looking around in surprise before turning their gaze to their cream-colored friend.

"What about Adam?" Lily raised a brow, glancing to Daisy with confusion across her face.

"If I go to the festival, Adam would need to stay behind for his job." Roseluck frowned. "He'd be all by himself for a few days, and-"

"He's a grown man, Rose." Daisy scoffed. "He'll be fine without you for a few days."

"But will I be okay without him?" Rose's voice was tinged with trepidation, her hooves beginning to click anxiously against the floor. After a moment, she finally shot a glance to the mail-mare, still standing by the door. "Do you _mind?_ "

"Not at all, miss, I just wanted to hear wh-" The mail-mare blinked, looking to Roseluck before looking to the door. "Oh."

Bowing her head in embarrassment, the mail-mare finally cantered out of the shop, a low groan leaving Roseluck as her mind began to swim with doubt.

"What should I do, girls? I don't want to leave him alone, but," She stamped her hooves in frustration, "this festival is like a once-in-a-lifetime chance.."

"Rose, Rose.." Lily frowned, putting a hoof gently to Roseluck's cheek, brushing along her short cream-colored coat to console her. "He'll understand, and you'll be fine. Part of loving someone is being willing to let them do things that may not involve you; he'll see how important this is to you, and if he cares about you as much as you do about him, he'll tell you to go too."

Roseluck's frown lifted slowly, looking into Lily's eyes with a glint of hopefulness behind them. "You think so?"

"I may not be a dating expert myself," Lily snorted, "but any man or stallion in Ponyville who wanted to keep in your good graces would let you go. Besides.." Lily's smile became more teasing. "You'd get a few days to tighten up; win-win, right?"

Roseluck's face flushed red, the mare huffing and turning her head away from the other with a sound of annoyance. "You really need to stop looking."

"Aw, but your plot's so cute!" Lily feigned a pout, lips pulling into a wide smile afterward.

"So," Daisy finally piped up, searching for a foothold in this conversation, "how are you going to break it to Adam, anyway?"

Roseluck pursed her lips, her cheeks darkening still. "I...have an idea how already."

* * *

" _Yes! Ngh, fuck me! Harder, harder! Oh, oh yeah~!"_

Roseluck was whimpering louder and louder by the second, the mare burying her face in the mattress to muffle herself as every thrust into the tight confines of her ass caused her to tremble, collar jingling around her neck. Every time Adam's hips would slam against her plot, a soft clap would resound through the room, her plump cheeks wiggling almost hypnotically as Adam's strength pounded them raw. Worrying about how well she'd be able to walk tomorrow seemed a moot point; already, it was becoming difficult to feel her rear legs.

All in all, tonight was amazing so far.

"That's it, baby," Adam grunted, grabbing a greedy handful of the mare's ass as he drilled his thick length into her, balls gently slapping against her inner thigh as again and again he drove each inch to his limit inside of her, "take it all for me.."

"A-Always for you, Adam.." Roseluck moaned in obedience, legs quivering as she tried to push her hips back against his groin. "Fuck my fat ass, Adam; fuck it all you want~! I want to still feel the sting by the time I get back.."

Breaking the news to Adam had gone one smoother than she'd initially feared; much like Lily had claimed, after hearing about the festival and how important all of this was to the mare, never-mind the opportunity it presented to her, Adam was very supportive of her taking the trip. As luck would have it, actually, Adam had his own news for the mare in turn; another pony was due to arrive in Ponyville the day of her own departure, one that would be more than eager to keep Adam company in Roseluck's time away.

If the situation were different, Roseluck would have been more jealous of Minuette than she ended up feeling – as things were, Rose only saw it as a further sign that she should go.

Still, she'd be insane if she left without "taking one for the road," as she'd so eloquently put it for Adam before bending over the dining table, wiggling her plump rear.

Their current act had brought them to the bed, a much more comfortable place to be pounded into a stupor for the mare; several rounds of anal while standing on her rear legs had proven a mistake in the past, one that neither wished to repeat. At least this way, there was a _chance_ she could walk straight in the morning. Or even stand up.

Alongside the amazing sensation of Adam currently pounding into her, Roseluck had something else to further stimulate her as she took all the "abuse" Adam was willing to dish out; namely, the warmth of Adam's cum that he had already shot off into her while fucking her against the dinner table, sending waves of warmth through her body, which only proved more and more overwhelming alongside the merciless rhythm of his cock. Roseluck trembled in desperation against the bed as Adam had his way, her cheeks burning hot as she turned her head to look at him, lust glinting in her eyes.

"C-Cum in me again.." She begged, her voice weak and needy, her own arousal drooling onto the sheets without any sign of stopping as her legs did their best not to buckle. "I'm g-gonna miss being your cum-dump until I'm ho- Oh, ohhh~!"

With a cry of delight, Roseluck's body tensed up against Adam's, her asshole squeezing firmly around his cock as her pussy began to gush onto the sheets, her entire body subtly trembling as a powerful orgasm shot up from her hooves to her head, her mind going completely blank in the face of the intense euphoria that came bursting forth into her.

With the added squeeze from her climaxing walls, Adam's cock began to twitch rapidly as he pounded back and forth into her, his grunts growing only louder and more heated until finally his hand clapped down on one of her thick cheeks, squeezing it tight as a rope of his hot cum splashed against the walls of her ass again; unfortunately, from the way the two shuddered against one another as they shared this immense, mutual climax, it was likely to be the last of the night.

Keeping himself buried in her ass, Adam's arms slowly went to wrap around the midsection of the shivering pony, pulling her along with him until they both fell on the backs against the mattress, Adam turning them both onto their side with a smooth motion to allow them a more comfortable position, his arms still gently embracing her.

Sighing softly, Adam leaned in, kissing the top of the mare's head, panting subtly as he slowly rubbed along her coat, enjoying the way that her short, soft hair felt. "It's been a while since we spooned like this.." He hummed, smiling wider as Roseluck pressed back against him, wiggling her hips subtly.

"Let's do it more when I get back." Rose hummed. "Gosh, I still want to stay here so bad.." She sighed and looked up at him. "I'll miss you, Adam.."

"I'll miss you too, Rose," Adam assured her with another kiss, reaching slowly to run his thumb along the lettering on her collar, "and I'll be looking forward to seeing you stepping off of the return train. I love you, Roseluck.."

"I love you too.." Roseluck hummed, her eyes beginning to flutter as she surrendered herself entirely to the comfort she found in his arms; bit by bit, her whole body gave in to the warmth and comfort of Adam being so close to her, and in time, a soft sound finally left her lips – a final sigh before vanishing into the respite of sleep.

Finally, the time had come.

The Friendship Express could easily be heard on the horizon as it made its approach to Ponyville, and with each clunk and thump of its mighty frame along the track, the tighter and tighter that Roseluck could feel a pit forming in her stomach. She had known that it would be this way from the start; that, while being apart from Adam would be hard, the actual _departure_...made it look effortless in comparison.

The same, however, could not be said for Daisy and Lily, who even now seemed to be bouncing on their hooves in excitement, wide eyes keeping a close watch for the first sign of the train coming up over the hill.

"Oh, oh, there it is!" Daisy piped up suddenly, pointing wildly with a hoof. Lily's head whipped around to look the way she was pointing, and even after a moment, Roseluck's own gaze went to follow her friend's hoof.

Of course, there wasn't even a track in the direction Daisy was pointing.

After a moment, the mare lowered her hoof, sitting down with a bashful smile on her face. "Sorry, I'm just.."

"Excited?" Lily mused, nuzzling the other's cheek with her snout. "Don't worry, Daisy, I really get it; right, Rose?" She looked to Roseluck next, a smile spread across her muzzle.

It took Roseluck a moment before she snapped to attention of her friend's words, the cream-colored mare looking almost akin to a deer in the headlights as she met Lily's gaze. "Huh? Oh!" She had her own bashful smile break out across her muzzle, looking back to the tracks as she rubbed one of her forelegs with the other. "Uh, right; absolutely _thrilled_."

Hoping to ease her concerns, a hand rested on her shoulder as she returned to her dormant state of anxiously awaiting the train, rubbing slowly as Adam knelt down beside her to match her for height. "Hey, it's just a few days, right? I know it's tough, but you'll be back home before you know it; just be sure to remind yourself of that."

A more sincere smile graced Roseluck's lips, a hoof resting atop his hand as the mare glanced to her lover. "Thank you for seeing me off, Adam; it means a lot to me.."

"Anything for you, Roseluck." He nodded, continuing to rub her shoulder; he'd have leaned in for a kiss, but considering present company, and the fact that they were standing on a crowded train platform, he figured it was an inopportune moment for it.

Still, it didn't keep Lily and Daisy from emitting a teasing _"awww"_ at Adam and Roseluck's little exchange, and a subsequent glare from the mare herself.

Around that time, the clanking and chugging of the Friendship Express had finally become more than a simple sound on the horizon, an unmistakable centipede of train cars rolling over the hill, puffs of steams erupting occasionally from its smokestack.

The train's whistle went off with an energy of its own, one that matched Daisy and Lily's excited squeals as it began to steady journey down the hill and along the curved track that would inevitably bring it to a steady halt alongside the platform upon which all four of them stood. With each inch the train claimed in its path, another twinge of anxiety would surge through Roseluck's stomach, pooling in her hooves and filling her with an energy that made her desire to simply bolt away.

As great the feeling got, however, she stood her ground, evening her breath so as to not give herself away to both her friends and lover; she could do this. They believed in her, and she wouldn't let them down.

Slowly, her eyes fell shut; a simple fix, and its simplicity was reflected in just about how much relief it gave her to no longer be able to _see_ the oncoming train. Still, its wheels hammered away on the track, growing louder and louder until there was the sharp ringing of metal on metal, the engine cutting off and allowing its momentum to slowly ebb from its wheels; it was coming to a stop, and soon, there was nothing else but the hiss of a steam engine letting off its final puff.

Slowly, her eyes fluttered open once more, and before her was the thing itself; the Friendship Express, Equestria's most dependable mode of transportation since the advent of the pony-drawn carriage. Sure, one could always take a hot air balloon to Canterlot, but if there was anything that frightened Roseluck more than leaving Adam behind...it was heights.

With another click, the doors of the train's passenger cars slid open, allowing a motley crew of ponies to begin filtering out and onto the platform, stretching their hooves after the long ride, happily taking in deep breaths of the crisp Ponyville air. Many of them she could recognize; regulars, residents of either Canterlot or Ponyville whose line of work required regular commutes between the two. One example that stood out, of course, was Rarity, who threw her brilliant purple mane back as she stepped off the train, saddlebags no doubt stuffed with materials one can only acquire in the capital city itself.

Another that she would recognize, of course, would be the blue unicorn presently disembarking from the car nearest to her; if she hadn't, well, the other mare's cheer of enthusiasm certainly would have caught her attention anyway.

"Rose! Adam!" Minuette beamed as she cantered over to greet Adam and herself, throwing her forelegs around Roseluck in a hug that caught the mare by surprise. "It's great to see you two!"

"Oh," Roseluck blinked, shifting to return the embrace, a small smile across her lips, "it's nice to see you too, Minuette!"

Adam seemed to be amused by both Minuette's energy and how off-guard it seemed to have caught her, a chuckle leaving him as he brushed a hand through Minuette's mane; a brief gesture, one that no doubt went unnoticed in the bustling crowd of ponies that the platform had become.

It didn't take long for Roseluck to grow weary of the hug, however, the mare stepped back out of Minuette's grasp to direct her attention to the stream of ponies now boarding the train; sure enough, Daisy and Lily had already joined the queue in their impatience – in other situations, it would have annoyed Rose more than she felt at the moment, but it also provided her a window of retreat from the tempting grasp of a long goodbye.

A goodbye that would no doubt end with her missing her train.

"Look, I wish I could catch up a bit more," Roseluck started, looking to Adam with an apologetic pout before turning her gaze back to the train, "but I-"

"Oh, don't worry, Rose!" Minuette nodded quickly. "I wouldn't want to make another pony late; punctuality, and all that." She leaned in to give Roseluck a parting peck on the cheek. "I hope your trip goes well; Adam and I will be rooting for you all the way, won't we, Adam?"

Adam chuckled again as he gave a brief nod. "Always am; always will." He reached to pat Roseluck on her back. "Knock 'em dead, babe."

Despite her mounting apprehension, the vote of confidence certainly instilled just a bit of courage in her; whether or not it was misplaced, she had yet to determine, but it was enough to drive her another step toward the train. And another.

Before she knew it, Roseluck found herself sat down in a booth looking out toward the platform, Daisy and Lily boxing her in from the side and front to prevent any last-minute escape. Did it feel like she was being held captive? Somewhat, but her friends had their heart in the right place. She needed this opportunity; they all did.

When the train's whistle cut through the air again, Roseluck could feel a resounding thud ring through the car, the wheels beneath the floor clicking back into action as the train began a slow crawl away from the station. Looking back out toward the platform, Roseluck found a sight before her that helped to ease the growing pit in her stomach.

Even as the train pulled away entirely, Adam and Minuette continued to wave them off, the word's "we love you" spoken silently on their lips as Roseluck crawled further and further away from view. Sitting back in her seat, the mare shivered, heart fluttering as her eyes fell shut, a familiar warmth washing through her from her core outward.

A few tears rolled down her cheek, a reply drifting from her lips that fell on deaf ears, as Daisy and Lily were already excitedly talking among one another.

" _I'll be back soon.."_

* * *

With Roseluck's train vanishing over the hill, Minuette and Adam were quick to disperse from the station, the human's expression somewhat different than it had been when Roseluck first embarked. Most of their walk through Ponyville was in relative silence, the blue unicorn only taking brief glances at Adam, each time feeling words form on her lips that she couldn't bring herself to speak.

All things had a limit, however, and Minuette was unfamiliar with the phrase "too late."

"She'll be fine." Minuette finally spoke up, a hopeful smile on her muzzle. "It was really sweet of you to see her off, Adam; I can tell it wasn't easy for you, either."

"I miss her." He simply replied, eyes falling to look at the ground as he walked. "But I know this is huge for her, so...I had to let her go."

"You love her." Minuette smiled. "And she loves you; no matter how things turn out in Canterlot, the best part of her trip is going to be when she gets to come back home."

"And what am I supposed to do until then?" Adam raised a brow, looking to the unicorn trotting casually beside him.

"Relax, for one." Minuette giggled, nudging against his leg. "And allow yourself to have this time away from Roseluck; you two are almost always joined at the hip...in more ways than one." Another giggle, this time more mischievous. "It'll probably be good for you both to have some time to focus on yourselves. Besides," She cleared her throat in a manner that seemed anything but nonchalant, "it's not like you're going to be alone."

Looking down at the unicorn, he felt his lips pull back in a wince. "Sorry, I.." He rubbed the back of his neck. "I guess I was so focused on Roseluck, I-"

"Don't worry." Minuette's lips curled in sympathy. "But I _am_ here for you, Adam; whatever you need."

They came to the front door of Adam and Roseluck's home, the human beginning to fumble for his key. "Honestly," Minuette mumbled as she watched him undo the lock, "I'm a little excited by all this."

Adam took pause, doorknob turning in his hand. "Why's that?"

"I get you all to myself, don't I?" Her lips spread in a grin.

Adam returned the grin after a moment, chuckling as he opened the door for her, waving her inside before following in soon after; the door clicked shut behind them, leaving the two in the silence of Adam's living room. "That actually reminds me," he hummed, kicking his shoes off by the door, "I have something I need to give you – in the bedroom."

"Oh yeah?" Minuette's interest was piqued almost immediately; be it by the implications of the bedroom, or just the idea of the human having a gift of some sort for her, she wasn't sure herself. In any case, she was more than eager to discover precisely what was in store for her, ears perked as she began to trot toward the stairs. "Something you'd like to show me...right now, maybe?"

Something changed in Minuette's tone, and Adam was quick to notice. Since she first stepped off the train, every word that left her lips had been that of a simple friend – sincere, sure, but definitely filtered for the situation there were in, walking about in public. Now that the two were alone, however? This visit had clearly been on Minuette's mind on the ride from Canterlot; and now, she was aching for it, a purr on the edge of every word.

"Has anyone proposed you're never late because you're so impatient?" Adam smirked, following after the pony with a roll of his eyes. Minuette seemed to ignore the comment, throwing her hair back with a chuckle and a subtle shake of her hips before trotting up the stairs, hooves clicking up each step until she came to stand at the top, looking back at him.

"I'm not impatient." Minuette finally mused, turning her rear toward Adam and shifting her tail aside, showing off her drooling nethers and her dark, puckered asshole. "I just know what I want."

Adam's heart fluttered in his chest at the sight of Minuette's holes. He bit his lip, taking a moment to admire the taut plot being presented to him – no, _offered_ to him – from atop the stairs. Finally, he began to climb up after Minuette, heart beating faster as a shape began to more clearly bob against his leg in his pants; a shape that caught the unicorn's eye almost immediately.

"And I know what _you_ want, too." Minuette teased, trotting off into the bedroom just as Adam reached the top of the stairs, leaving the door ajar as she excitedly scrambled up onto the mattress, laying out across it with her eyes aimed with a playful glint at the doorway, waiting for her lover to arrive.

"And that would be?" Adam pushed the door further open, a brow raised as he looked the blue-coated mare over as she relaxed against the sheets.

"Company; the kind only your special somepony could give." Minuette pursed her lips. "But, before we get into all that, Adam.." She looked around the room idly, seemingly hoping to spot something. "...So, what is it you wanted to show me, Adam~?"

Adam's mind snapped from its current fixation at Minuette's words, the human blinking at her a few times in confusion before he himself remembered precisely what he'd been talking about. "Right, right.." He nodded, going to the vanity, a finger raised to request a moment of Minuette's patience as he pulled open the drawer beneath the mirror, withdrawing a small box, sleek and bound in a nice black material. Turning to her, a smile spread across his lips.

"So," Adam began, approaching the mare currently sprawled out across his bed, "since you're a part of the family now, so to speak, I figured it was only fitting that you get the same kind of recognition that Rose gets. After all, I wouldn't want you thinking I don't enjoy you as much as Rose.."

Carefully, the box opened, Minuette craning her neck to get a glimpse of what lay inside; instantly, the glimmering of a buckle caught her eye, drawing a gasp from her lips as she realized precisely what it was connected to; a beautiful, rather luxurious-looking collar, perfectly-sized for clasping around a mare's neck.

All the elegance of the collar, however, served to accentuate the bluntness of the words printed across it, embedded in silver lining along the collar's front.

 _Butt Slut._

"...Wow." Minuette muttered, half in amusement and half in awe, eyes glimmering as they looked back up to the human offering it to her. "It's...beautiful." She grinned, the edges of her smile curled at the absurdity of the lettering on the collar – it was the meaning _behind_ the collar, precisely, that had her so flattered.

"I'm glad you like it." Adam chuckled, lifting the collar out of the box, letting it hang loose in front of her face, swinging it slowly back and forth, buckle jingling. "Wanna try it on?"

Minuette didn't even wait for him to fasten it around her neck; the moment he'd finished asking, the unicorn's horn ignited with a gentle blue light, pulsating with energy as she began to work her magic. As Adam expected, the collar ignited soon after with the same light, his fingers loosening their grip around it and allowing it to slip out of his hand, only to find it now wavering through the air like a serpent, its buckle bobbing like the head of a snake as it began to coil around the unicorn's neck, tail end, hooking around to fasten itself on the collar's single tooth. With that, the magic faded, Minuette humming in satisfaction as she raised a hoof to run along the material, seemingly pleased with how it felt against her short hair.

"Wow, it looked like it'd hug tighter than it does, but it's.." She smiled sweetly. "Perfect. Thanks, Adam, this is really sweet of you to give me." She fluttered her eyelashes at him, shifting about on the mattress to crawl closer to him, inevitable snuggling against the human with a sigh, hoof resting against his chest. "Whatever could I do to show you my appreciation~?" She mused, the question itself tinged with a growing, undeniable lust.

"I don't know.." Adam mused, matching her playful smirk, a hand running idly down her back as she pressed against him, running over the curve of the mare's leaner ass before gently squeezing her haunch. "Huh. Has your butt gotten bigger since we started doing this together?" He raised a brow, tone more than teasing.

"A coincidence, surely." Minuette feigned a pout, giggling as her hoof finally reached his own groin, a low sigh leaving her lips as she nuzzled into his neck, hoof gently brushing against the shape accentuated in his pants. "Mm...it feels like your cock's just as big, though.."

"Disappointed?" Adam hummed, idly kneading the unicorn's rear in his hand.

"N-Never." Minuette blushed, cooing as she wiggled her hips against his groping hand. "Nnh, I'm never going to get used to how your hands feel; nopony could really grope my ass like you can.."

"One of the best parts of having hands; I get to use them to make pretty mares like you squirm.." He winked, leaning in to press his lips to her neck, nipping at the short hair as his hand lifted away, coming back down with a gentle clap. Minuette squeaked, stomach fluttering, and she pressed closer still, hoof putting more pressure on the shape of his dick as she rubbed him through his pants.

It wasn't long before neither felt like they could simply keep this teasing up; Minuette had certainly done her job of taking Adam's mind off of Roseluck, and now, she had to face the consequences of that. Looking at one another, a soft breath escaped both their lips before their mouths crashed together, the unicorn minding her horn as she shared a heated, passionate kiss with this wonderful man, hoof rubbing quickly along the shape of his thickening bulge.

Her horn began to glow again, and considering their current position, Adam could only imagine the reason; he didn't have to wonder for long, luckily, as he soon felt the fly of his zipper begin to slide down by its own, the same magical energy surrounding it that had first enchanted the collar. Looking to Minuette, Adam bit his lip in excitement, seeing the same hunger in her own eyes that was rapidly building in his own. Once his pants were done unzipping themselves, the magic began to dim; it did not, however, entirely recede. Confused by what what happening, Adam again looked to Minuette, a brow raised in confusion.

Before he could even say a word, his pants suddenly flung off his legs and off the bed, followed soon after by his boxers, leaving the man with just his shirt and a stunned expression on his face, his erect cock now entirely on display for the mare. Finally, he broke from his daze, glancing down at his member as it pulsated slowly against the air. "You've been practicing your magic, huh?"

"It's just a typical telekinesis spell, Adam." Minuette rolled her eyes. "I'm pretty sure any unicorn could pull that off."

With a mischievous smile across her muzzle, the mare began to shift on the mattress, licking her lips as she essentially turned herself entirely around, the mare humming in delight as she quickly found herself face to face with Adam's twitching length. In her repositioning, however, she also put herself in an optimal position for Adam to have a little fun of his own, her legs sprawled out on either side of his head, tail turned to the side to again show off her puckered hole as she leaned her head in, pressing a kiss to the tip of Adam's cock.

Roseluck, neither of them could argue, was the best tease of the two mares; she knew exactly where to lick, where to kiss, and exactly how much pleasure to deny to drive Adam wild. Minuette, however, only further proved her impatience when it came to this sort of foreplay, her lips parting soon after the initial kiss, a low gasp leaving Adam's own lips as the unicorn welcomed him into her mouth, engulfing him rapidly in warm, slick flesh as she pushed halfway down his length with one fluid motion.

"Mmm.." Minuette groaned around his cock, eyes rolling up as her tongue eagerly ran along his shaft, tasting the throbbing flesh as it gently ground against her slick appendage; it tasted like Roseluck, and she loved it. Slowly, her head began to bob up and down along his length, hips swaying slowly as she again and again let her tongue squish and run along his throbbing cock, drool dribbling slowly down from her lip. Each time, however, she would never reach his base, instead stopping about halfway down his length, her tongue flicking out just a bit further before she would retreat. Considering how good this alone felt, Adam didn't feel inclined to ask why; all good things in time, he supposed.

Looking back to her asshole, so purposefully put on display by their position, he had to reconsider.

Leaning his own head in this time, Adam's hands both went to grasp one of the unicorn's soft asscheeks, gently squeezing them as he eased them apart, hoping for easier access to the dark-skinned pucker resting between them; from the way Minuette began to shiver in excitement just knowing he was checking out her asshole, it seemed his guess was right after all.

She was waiting for him to start repaying the favor before she'd take his whole cock.

Eager to please, Adam sighed with desire, pressing his face into her warm cheeks with a hum, stopping when he found his nose gently flush against the base of her tail, his lips pressing to her pucker in a soft, teasing kiss. Following in her hoofsteps, however, he spent little time on the actual teasing, kissing her ass only a few times before his tongue slipped out, running over the tight hole, running up and down over it as his hips pushed up into Minuette's mouth, grinding against her soft tongue eagerly. They both wanted this so bad that they ached for it; and after only a moment longer of simply lapping at her hole, Adam's tongue finally dove in.

Almost immediately, Minuette squealed out in excitement around his cock, bobbing her head faster as she felt Adam's hot tongue sinking into the walls of her ass, ears laying back against her head as the unicorn worked to take in more of his length in appreciation; inch by inch, Adam felt his cock sinking deeper into the mare's throat, the human grunting in pleasure and giving a soft thrust into her mouth. Minuette only giggled at the gesture, relaxing after a moment, her hips beginning to slowly wiggle for him as she bobbed her head to his base now, panting subtly every time her head came up for air.

Adam lost himself in the sensations that rolled over him, seemingly without end. His tongue worked quickly as it slipped deeper and deeper into Minuette's hot hole, testing how much the mare had recovered from her last visit – and possibly how Roseluck's ass might feel upon her own return. The flexible appendage worked through her constrictive walls like it knew each curve intimately, dragging against her walls as his hands eager rubbed her asscheeks. True enough, they did feel fuller than they had been when they first met; he wasn't prepared to claim himself as the cause, but it certainly flattered him to consider it.

Minuette, meanwhile, was already well and gone; between the intoxicating taste of Adam's cock as it pumped slowly into her throat, grinding against her tongue along the way, and the sensation of the human's skilled tongue massaging the inside of her lewd hole, the unicorn could barely stop trembling long enough to properly arch her back in bliss. Instead, the most she could accomplish was occasionally beating her hooves against the bed, a delighted whine rumbling in her throat, vibrating his cock. Her tongue had whipped itself up into a frenzy, practically polishing Adam's shaft with all the enthusiasm with which she worked it. She was in heaven; she couldn't even believe this wasn't even the best part.

With how good his tongue felt in her ass, Minuette's pussy was drooling at the thought of how his cock finally sinking inside.

With this thought in mind, the unicorn began to think of how she might get to that point faster, shuddering as she ground her ass back against Adam's face in need; he seemed all too happy to keep licking away, giving her plot gentle slaps, each one sending another small jolt of joy up her spine. Finally, she found it impossible to take any more of this; even _this_ felt like teasing, considering what Adam could be doing instead of simply eating out her fattened rump. Her pussy drooled eagerly at the thought yet again, quivering and making her thighs press together with a warm huff from the mare; she had to think of something creative, and fast.

Who better to get creative than a unicorn, of course?

With a single motion, Minuette's mouth slipped off Adam's cock, a wet pop and a trail of spit attaching his tip to her panting lips; for a moment, she simply panted, her breath hot and heavy with lust as she looked over her handiwork, admiring the way that her spit shimmered on Adam's pulsating cock, before finally leaning in once more. This time, however, her lips instead wrapped around one of his balls, a soft gasp of surprise leaving Adam as he felt the mare begin to gently suck on the orb between her lips, tongue delicately flicking at it.

Again, her horn ignited with magic; from Adam's current position, however, he couldn't see her target at all.

He certainly felt it, though.

Slowly, a peculiar sensation began to wash over his cock; similar to Minuette's throat, and yet, without the heat and slickness of her real flesh. The unicorn continued to carefully worship the human's plump balls, shuddering in pleasure as his tongue began to flick at one of her more sensitive areas, only causing the sensation around his cock to intensify. If he had to guess, it was some sort of spell – a spell he was certainly grateful she knew, a long groan leaving him as he doubled his efforts to get her asshole nice and slick for what was to come next.

Unfortunately for him, though to Minuette's delight, the treatment of his ballsack and the magical aura groping his cock proved to be a bit more than Adam could handle, especially factored in with the arousal that swelled abundantly in him from the feeling of the unicorn's ass jiggling against his face. With a few needy bucks, the human's eyes squeezed shut, Adam grunting as his cock erupted with a few ropes of cum – no doubt increased by Minuette massaging his balls, each rope landed heavily on her face or on the sheets, drawing a series of excited giggles from the mare. What landed back on his own cock, she happily licked up, ending off her lip service with a big kiss to his tip.

"Mmah~!" She giggled, licking her lips as she looked back to him, wearing the strands of his seed across her face like a badge of honor. "Oh, sweet Celestia, I'll never get tired of seeing you go off.." She beamed wide, eyes glittering with excitement.

"Hah, thanks.." Adam panted, tongue slipping from her asshole with a small string of spit connecting the appendage to her pucker. "You definitely have a unique way of treating a guy, Minuette.."

"Just the hung ones." The unicorn winked, wiggling her ass in his face yet again. "Though, heh...I wanna see how _you_ treat a mare, if you don't mind.."

"Just the ones with fat asses." He shot back, giving her ass another slap, this time hard enough to make the sound resound around the room; Minuette groaned in delight, loving the sweet sting as her rear wobbled from the blow. "How do you want it, cutie?"

The unicorn hummed in curiosity, looking around the room to see if inspiration may strike her. Try as she might, however, nothing seemed to catch her eye – that is, until she looked to the vanity, the same place from which Adam had retrieved her collar. Looking at her own reflection, as little of it she could see from her place on the bed atop her human lover, her lips curved into a smirk. "I want to get a good, long look at my new collar in the mirror; any objections..?" She looked back at Adam, bouncing her ass a little to make her cheeks wiggle.

"N-None here." Adam bit his lip, watching her round plot bounce as she carefully rose back to her hooves, puckered hole still slick and ready to go. With a bit of grace the human hadn't expected from a unicorn fresh after a rimjob, Minuette hopped down from the bed, cooing as she approached the vanity. Looking back to Adam one last time, she finally lifted up onto her back legs, shivering in excitement as she bent forward over the counter of the vanity, plot sticking out in a way that made the whole thing seem almost designed for it; considering Roseluck had done the same thing a few times before, Adam wouldn't doubt it.

With Minuette putting herself on display in such an enticing way, Adam just had to take her up on the offer, and fast; rising from the bed, his cock was already quickly regaining its energy. By the time he found himself standing behind Minuette, hands resting on the hooves she'd propped herself up with, it had reached full mast yet again, resting between her cheeks as he leaned over her, pressing a kiss to the top of her head.

"Mmh, it feels so huge.." Minuette shivered eagerly, pressing her hips back against his cock, hot-dogging it between her soft cheeks. Adam happily humped against her, biting his lip as his cock rubbed again her warm flesh, her cheeks wiggling against the horny motions of his own hips. "Oooh, fuck me, Adam.." She whined, laying her head against the countertop, tail flicking outward.

A hand went to her thigh, rubbing it slowly as the other went to run along her collar. "Oh yeah?" Adam hummed, a brow raised. "You want me to fuck you~?" His hand slid from her thigh to grasp his own cock, lining up with her hole, Minuette shuddering at the feeling of his rigid prick pressed to her entrance. "Read me your collar, babe.."

It wasn't a request; it was an order.

Minuette chewed her lip, blushing bright. "...Butt Slut."

 _Slap!_ His hand released his cock, clapping down on her ass with a sharp ring – Minuette winced, purring at the sting, ass jiggling once again from the impact. "Louder." He smirked.

"Butt Slut!" Minuette shuddered, pussy drooling down her leg like it would never stop; her entire body felt like it had become engulfed in flames, hooves trembling against the floor as she tried her best not to just collapse from anticipation of what would surely follow next. "I-I'm your Butt Slut, Adam!"

"Good girl..." Adam cooed, followed by a sensation that cause Minuette to practically melt against the vanity's counter; the feeling of a long, hot shaft pushing into the tight ring of her ass.

The unicorn's entire body convulsed against the vanity in delight, a sharp cry of joy ringing out through the room as Adam again grasped her thigh, using it as an anchor as he began to pump in – fast, but steadily, exactly as Roseluck and Minuette had both come to love it. Considering how much he'd slicked up her innards with his tongue, his cock was able to sink in almost to the base right away – even with the time taken off to grow tight again, her ass seemed happy to house his shaft once more.

 _Plp. Plp. Plp._ His hips slapped firmly against her ass, the familiar sound of his groin striking thick cheeks filling the room as he watched the unicorn's face in the mirror – while his own expression certainly didn't hide the pleasure surging through him as his long cock plunged into Minuette's body, the unicorn's own face painted a vivid picture of every emotion that coursed through her mind. Her eyes rolled up, her hooves scraped at the countertop, and as she arched against his steady, deep thrusts, a long groan escaped her, collar jingling enticingly with every motion she made.

"Hah! Hahh! Unh!" Minuette grunted as again and again, Adam's long cock plunged into her insides, massaging her tight walls with his rigid length, balls slapping gently against thighs as his own hand balled into a fist beside her hoof. With each thrust, a low, lustful pant escaped against her ear; a primal, intoxicating sound, one that echoed in the void that Minuette's mind was rapidly becoming from the intense pleasure shooting up her spine. "Fuck! Fuck me, Adam~!" She whimpered, seemingly on repeat, as her legs began to tremble against his thrusts.

Adam chuckled at how desperate Minuette seemed to be for this, grunting as he again and again drove his cock to its hilt inside of her, his rhythm growing only faster as he watched the girl's face contorting in the mirror; the poor mare was losing her mind, biting her lip hard as her trembling subtly shook the vanity itself, her breathing as shaky as her own body, which only served to make her ass jiggle even more. It was an enticing sight, to say the least; and one Adam was more than happy to pound away into.

Minuette felt like she might lose her mind; each time she felt Adam's groin press to her ass, each time she felt the crown of his shaft squish against her inner walls, another desperate groan escaped her, her eyes locked on the sight of her own face as her tongue lolled out. She could hardly think of any more obscenities to cry out, a stream of incoherent moans coming out one after the other, heart pounding as she submitted herself entirely to Adam's eager fucking.

Adam's thrusts grew faster and faster in turn, the clapping of their hips colliding growing to become all the two of them could focus on as Adam fucked Minuette thoroughly stupid, both panting as the human's cock made itself at home in her slick asshole. "F-Fuck.." Adam grunted, hips bucking roughly into her, hand clapping down on her ass again and again, each time drawing another loud groan from Minuette's lips.

The vanity shook with every thrust against it, the mirror wobbling subtly its in hinges as Minuette continued her staring contest with herself to the best of her ability; her eyes, however, found it hard to remain open, squeezing shut as she arched against Adam, her pussy quivering more and more as his cock rubbed against a particularly sensitive spot, stimulating her in ways that she'd been sincerely missing since her last visit. With each hit against it, Minuette could feel her core grow tighter and tighter; a reminder that, no matter how much she'd like this all to last forever, it would have to end.

Luckily, it would end in something that felt as amazing as everything else.

Adam felt it too; as his cock pumped back and forth into Minuette, sending lightning bolts of pleasure through him, it did not go unnoticed to him that his own hips began to develop a mind of their own, the pace increasing more and more as each surge caused his cock to throb and twitch inside of her. It was amazing, every bit of it; and still, he wasn't ignorant to what it meant. "Fuck.." He grunted again, squeezing Minuette's thigh as he leaned over her, drilling rapidly into her hole, balls clapping against her with more force. "F-Fuck, Minuette, I-"

"I, nnh, I feel it too.." Minuette groaned, arching against him yet again, legs trembling harder than ever before; this time, they really seemed on the brink of giving out from beneath her. "Adam, I'm going to- Hhh!" She arched again, hoof hitting against the countertop. "Hah~! _Ahhhh~!_ "

Minuette's vocalizations devolved into an incomprehensible mess rapidly, her walls clenching around Adam with an undeniable hunger for the thick cock throbbing inside of her – her other walls, however, actually began to do quite the opposite, the mare's body convulsing excitedly against him as her hooves began to stamp against the floor in desperation, juices gushing down her thighs and into a puddle that quickly formed between them, her breathing wild and hot, giving way to only brief, almost silent whimpers and utterances of bliss.

Adam, meanwhile, could feel a near-constant surge going through his cock as he drove himself into her round ass, humping furiously into the mare, a hand clutching the vanity's shelf for leverage as he tried to fuck her as hard and as fast as he could manage, effectively milking himself with the constrictive walls that had formed around himself. "Fuck, fuck.." He groaned, watching his cock rapidly pump into her wobbling ass, the sight alone driving him wild; he would never get tired of seeing how Minuette or Roseluck's bodies responded to his poundings, and watching Minuette's plot subtly clap against his quick, deep thrusts, the amazing feeling of tension in his shaft quickly spread through his body, stopping only when his balls themselves pulsated with it.

Finally, a quick, rough thrust brought him to his hilt inside of her, and a low grunt left his lips. His hand clenched firmly on the edge of the vanity, squeezing as he felt his cock twitch uncontrollably, balls pulsating more and more with this amazing sensation until, at long last, the pressure quickly rushed back into his shaft.

A thick rope of cum shot off into Minuette's ass, accompanied by an eager hump from the human, the feeling of both winning another eager whimper from the mare beneath him. Another rope would come soon after; messy strings of his hot, white seed pouring into her ass, each followed by another thrust from Adam as he felt his entire body fill with a relaxing, almost glowing warmth. "Hoh, fuck, Minuette.." He gasped, rubbing her ass slowly as he rolled his hips into her, more of his cum splashing in her insides.

"N-Nn, Adam.." Minuette groaned out eagerly, her tone so blissful and dissonant that she almost seemed half-asleep; considering how hard she'd climaxed, he didn't doubt it. Every shot of cum, however, brought her back to attention, if only for a moment, a coo rumbling in her throat as his slow humps died down, the human finally stopping with his cock to the hilt inside the unicorn, both now panting hard from their bout.

"That was great, babe.." Adam's hand finally released the vanity, going to run through Minuette's hair, minding her horn. "I missed you so much.."

Minuette didn't respond just yet, simply tilting her head into his hand as he played with her soft mane, her ears laying back against her head. Slowly, even her eyes fell shut, and for a moment, one would not be considered crazy to think her asleep. She did, however, open her eyes again after a long pause, a weak smile plastered across her face – it would only grow, however, until it was a playful smirk that curled from ear to ear, her hips beginning to weakly sway against him, even as his cock began to grow half-hard inside of her.

"W-We have a lot of time to catch up on, huh?" She finally remarked, looking back at him with a burning fire in her half-lidded, sex-hungry eyes. "You don't suppose...we could go again~?"

Adam blinked in surprise, chuckling as he reached to run his hand once again over the silver lettering on Minuette's collar.

It was going to be a long night; and for some reason, he didn't feel compelled to tell Roseluck about everything that happened during it.

After all, she'd be having quite a lot of her own fun once she got back home to Ponyville.


End file.
